The Tower's Siren
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: An H.P. Lovecraft inspired story, Davis tells how he Veemon while heading back to camp to meet their friends, end up lost and have to rest in the the middle of a forest. However, a strange siren and light awakens them, which leads them to something shocking. Note: One-Shot.


**Disclamier: I do not own any character or Digimon in this story. Everything else is fictional. **

The Tower's Siren

What is man's worst enemy? No answer from my personal peanut gallery, then again it was never asked or ever thought where we were. There is an answer on the board, it was never there until I put it there…Night. The deep black monster is spread throughout any place, terrorizing us all endlessly until we enter our dreams, which for many is not full of the absence of color, but life. A gorgeous field, re-living childhood dreams, anything great exists in our dreams. It's only out in reality, the place where darkness reigns, where crickets chirp and owls hoot; there is only ourselves, which are victims of things we can't see.

Light, that's what we need to survive, to fight the fiends that watch us in the dark; their eyes locked on us as if we were wounded animals. However, at night, not much light is in that world I visit, the one where I became a hero, felt a purpose for once in my life and gained many friends. Now why do I waste time on white and black? It's because in that world I visit; there was something I saw from the top of a tower, whose light was stronger than the moon's, which showed me something, I wish I never saw.

"Are we lost Davis?" Veemon asked as we walked through the forest, heavy breathing.

"Don't worry Veemon, we're not lost, we just have to keep heading north," I reply.

"But Davis, we've been heading north for a while and we still haven't found the campsite and its getting dark."

A chuckle from an idiot who wants to prove that he knows it all. "Just stick with me and we'll be out back at camp before you know it."

Moon out, depression and sadness for not keeping my word. Lost, we knew it but none of us wanted to admit it, too tired. Need rest, so we find a spot to rest. Hours pass as we rest; waiting for the sun to come up, then a siren and something bright awakens us. Rising our ragdoll heads, we see a tall cone shaped silhouette; a single white glow goes round and round as if caught in a strong gravitational pull, causing it to move slowly, getting smaller and smaller then bigger up to where its largest when it is in front of us.

"Where is that light coming from?" Veemon whispers, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know," I answer, full of curiosity, "I kind of want to check it out."

From the corner of my eye I see my best friend, who has helped protect me, do a sharp turn of his head. When the light passes, I can see a massive amount of sweat falling down his face. "Please, let's just go back to sleep. That light has a bad feeling to it, I just know it."

The idiot chuckle's again, this time to prove that fear is an illusion. "Come on Veemon, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Dumb words form a dumb person, "Don't worry, we've got each others backs, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

_Crack, snap,_ go the twigs as we move; _rustle, crunch_, go any leaves on the ground. Two curious cats wander, to see what lies ahead. Stunned and amazed, they see a tower, made metal. The moonlight shows us its rusty scars, showing it shall not last too long. White paint, very little remains, peeling off, may be replaced with rust. A staircase, which turns round and round up to the top, has it railings crooked; holding onto them could cause a problem. Fifty solid stone steps, the rest have big chunks missing.

"Well, I guess that answers that, let's get back-" he stops; the fool has taken off. "Davis, Come Back!"

I don't know why, but I can sense something. Whatever it is, its something I don't want to ignore, Veemon calls but I continue. What is it is see, what is waiting for me? Make movements like an action pack hero, that's my temporary role for now. At the top I see inside a small room the white orb, inside a rotator, cords travel to plugs in the wall. A control panel, it was turned on, handles are attached to the circular machine. _Roar,_ it called, I look out at a giant lake, what is out there, do I even want to know? Yes I do. I look back at the device spinning the light, wondering if I can just take out the connections for the movement, but leave the white shine on. Setting myself up, Veemon calls, his voice full of stress, he heard it call. Ignore, must find out what is out there, that's what I tell myself. The idiot doesn't know what he's doing, blinded by foolish perseverance.

Done, grab the handles; turn it out to the lake, that's what's needed. Wish I hadn't. I focus the white light on the lake, nothing, ground shakes-the tower shakes; something is surfacing. _Splash, roar,_ the creature stands tall, Veemon screams. Blue like the sky, a human torso, a misshapen head with strange markings on it, lots of tentacles. Strange accessories, such as chains and jewelry; beauty for the ugliness makes no change for this creature. Wings like something that's come form another world, but which I don't know. It's horrific eyes look into mine and it roars again.

More ground shaking, much more violent this time, must run, leave now. Some of the building begins to collapse, the tower will be lost; the one that showed me this horrible figure form the lake. Once escaped, Veemon and I take off running, the tower can be heard, I look back as we run, the thing turns, the tower falls when it moves. My buddy and I quicken our pace; we do not want to die. _Slam,_ the creature attempted to smash us, but we only go flying, landing away from it on our butts. Get up, Veemon and I say in our heads, keep running.

Morning, we were found by the others, sleeping in some bushes. Questions, over and over again, we told them what happened, but only two could give a good answer. T.K. and Kari had seen such a thing when Ken was the Digimon Emperor, they called it Dagomon and there answer got me thinking; what other powerful dangers are out there? Could Veemon and I take them on without fear, or will we fall into the darkness?


End file.
